Liv and Holden (relationship)
Liv and Holden are both a romantic couple and close friends. Liv and Holden met each other back when they were children and were in the 3rd Grade together. Liv held a grudge towards Holden for years as he stole her Goodbye Puppy Pen, but after reuniting with him after he came home from boarding school and returning her pen, Liv developed strong feelings towards him. Holden also came to realize that there was something more between him and Liv, although both of them were too afraid to confess their feelings. Liv attempted to confess her feelings for Holden by asking him to prom, but soon became heartbroken when Holden and Andie became a couple. Liv was always nervous when she was around Holden, but decided to be a good friend to Andie and and tried to keep her feelings for him buried. However, Holden came to realize that the more time he was spending with Andie, the more it made him realize his true feelings toward Liv. Their feelings for each other kept growing stronger to the point where they almost shared their first kiss after singing a duet of "True Love" together. Holden finally realized his true and stronger feelings for Liv and decided to break up with Andie, but accidentally ended things between them on live TV. After the show, Liv and Holden finally admitted their feelings for each other. Sadly, Liv and Holden couldn't be together as Andie was already deeply upset from the breakup and them dating would only further upset her, leaving the pair heartbroken. However, they retain their deep feelings for each other as Holden attempted to get closer to Liv by audtioning as her love interest in "Voltage". ''Sadly, Holden didn't get the part, but told Liv that he would wait for her. Eventually, they officially become a couple in Coach-A-Rooney, after Andie assured Liv that she no longer had any romantic feelings towards Holden, thus allowing them to finally be together. They're portrayed by Jordan Fisher and Dove Cameron Other Names *'Livden''' (Liv and Hol/'den') *'Lilden' (Li/v 'and Ho/'lden) *'Lolden' (L'/iv and H/'olden) *'Liven' (Liv/ and Hold/'en') *'Lien' (Li/v and Hold/'en') *'Liden' (Li/v and Hol/'den') Moments Season 2 Neighbors-A-Rooney *They met again after seeing themeselves for the last time when they were 10. *They stare at each other while holding hands. *whlie talking to the audience she admits that he was kinda of cute pen stealing jerk and giggles *she called him Hot and Hungry Holden instead of Hungry Hungry Holden *Holden admits having a crush on her when they were 3 and that's why he stole Liv's Multicolor Goodbye Puppy pen. Prom-A-Rooney * Liv wrote a song about him. * Liv was about to ask Holden to prom, but Andie already asked him. * Liv cries when Andie left after she told her she asked Holden to go to prom with her. * They stare at each other when Liv gave Holden scissors. * Holden looks at Liv near the end of the song True Love. Band-A-Rooney * Liv got lost in Holden's eyes. * Liv made an excuse not to go golfing with Andie when she found out Holden would be going with them. * Liv said shes got the "Crushees" every single time shes around Holden. Video-A-Rooney * They argued like a married couple. * In their music video, Holden and Liv were under the umbrella with their hands close together Triangle-A-Rooney * They both sing True Love. * They looked into each other's eyes when they sang together. * They almost shared a kiss until Willow walked in and caught them. * While Liv, Holden, Willow and Andie are on the Nimbus at Night Show, Nimbus realizes there is a couple among the group, but believes it to be Liv and Holden. * Liv and Holden sit down together holding hands, while Holden is explaining his feelings. * Holden admits to Liv that he felt something more between them when he first came home. * Holden admits his true feelings to Liv * Liv admits how she feels about holden * Both Liv and Holden are heartbroken when Liv says that she can't date him, due to hurting Andie's feelings. *Liv cried over Holden. Season 3 Co-Star-A-Rooney *Liv and Holden look into each other's eyes. *Holden auditions as Liv's love interest in Voltage. *Holden looks jealous when Liv is acting out the romantic scene with Josh. *Liv and Holden play out a romantic scene where Liv says that their characters can't be together but he says that doesn't mean he'll wait for her. *Holden doesn't get the part as he can't bring himself to be mad at Liv. *When Liv compliments Holden for his acting skills for the romantic scene they did together, Holden admits to Liv that he wasn't acting when he said them and admits that he'll wait for her. Haunt-A-Rooney * Liv and Holden dressed up from the same fairytale. * They were in New York City at the same time. * Liv admits she still likes Holden. * Liv said its great to see Holden. * Holden wanted to hang out with Liv. * They agreed to not make things awkward. * They wanted to do a "back to being friends hug." * Liv friendly punched Holden when he made a bad joke. * Holden caught Liv when she was gonna fall. * They were about to kiss. * Holden spun Liv during the flash mob. * They were gonna hug after the flash mob, but then didn't. * Holden said he had fun hanging out with Liv. * He asked her to share a meal with him. * Liv gave Holden a hug. Coach-A-Rooney *Andie says that Liv and Holden have everything in common. *Liv says that she and Holden are meant to be together. *Andie assures Liv that she can date Holden. *Liv asks Holden on a date. *Liv and Holden finally and officially become a couple. *Liv and Holden share two long hugs. *Liv describes all the romantic things she and Holden plan to do on their first date. *Holden arrives at Liv's house with flowers for her. *Liv is sadly force to cancel her date with Holden because of a problem with Parker's art project. *Holden makes a redo date by instead watching a movie and having pizza. *Holden admits to Liv that anytime he gets to spend with her is special. *Liv and Holden almost kiss. *Liv and Holden share two dates instead of one since their first date got ruined. Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney Trademarks *Liv's Multicolor Goodbye Puppy pen is one of the Trademarks because when Holden gives Liv the pen back, Holden admits he had a crush on Liv. The episodes are Neighbors-A-Rooney and Triangle-A-Rooney , Neighbors because they met again recently, and Triangle because Holden realizes he likes Liv and they almost kiss while singing True Love. The other episode is Prom-A-Rooney cause Liv wrote a song about him called True Love about how she lost her chance with him. *Lolden's color is blue. When they admitted how they felt towards each other, they were both wearing blue. Liv was wearing a blue blazer and Holden was wearing blue jeans. When Liv asked Holden out on a date, Liv was wearing a blue blazer again and Holden was wearing a blue denim shirt. Quotes Neighbors-A-Rooney Prom-A-Rooney Band-A-Rooney Triangle-A-Rooney Coach-A-Rooney Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney Trivia *Fans who ship them together are called "Lolden Shippers". *They met again in Neighbors-A-Rooney. *They have strong romantic feelings on each other. *They admitted their feelings to each other in Triangle-A-Rooney. *They officially become a couple in Coach-A-Rooney. *Holden's actor, Jordan Fisher stated in Twitter that there will be a lot of Lolden Scenes between Liv and Holden in the 3rd Season, indicating that the pair will get together sometime in Season 3. Shippers List #briswain3 #Dr.Music922 #IHEARTLUCAYA #JEMMA190 #Joy1215 #Justonasanother #LoverOfShips #MightyMedFan #miggiexx #MilesJR #NadineM2805 #R5Lucy #Reyes0212 #Rhsaglan #Romanghost17 #Susankonram02 #Sbrady538 #Taylor elma #layla Garcia #Annabeth and Percy Please add yourself in the list in an alphabetical order or ask in the comments if someone else would add you to the list. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Liv Category:Holden Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2